L'enlèvement de Gaara
by Marjo34
Summary: Ceci se passe au moment où Gaara se fait enlever par l'Akatsuki qui convoite son démon. C'est du point de vue d'un personnage inventé de part. Ceci est ma première fiction publiée et surtout n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews pour me permettre de m'améliorer.


**L'enlèvement de Gaara**

Auteur : Marjo34

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Kisa.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux face à l'homme que j'aime. Lui-même était déjà réveillé, pour la simple raison qu'il ne dormait jamais à cause du Shukkaku. Je lui souris.

**Salut toi.**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, je me colla encore plus à lui et l'embrassa d'un doux baisé. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je me mis à lui caresser doucement son bras finement sculpté.

**Salut. Me répondit-il. Bien dormi ?**

**Je ne peux que bien dormir dans tes bras.**

Je releva la tête pour y découvrir un de ses rares sourires sincères qu'il ne montrait qu'à moi.

**Je pourrais rester là indéfiniment.** Lui confiai-je.

Il m'embrassa le front et me repoussa pour se lever.

**Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui. Désolé, Kisa.**

Je fis la moue.

**J'aurai du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tomber amoureuse du Kazekage. **

Je repoussa les draps et me leva à mon tour. Je me dirigea sèchement vers mon placard et enfila rapidement mes habits de shinobi. Ils consistaient en un chemisier rouge à bretelle et d'un pantalon noir près du corps. Je releva mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue haute et allait sortir dans l'intention de claquer la porte, lorsque Gaara me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa dans le coup avant de chuchoter à mon oreille.

**Je suis désolé que tu te sentes délaissé à cause de mon poste. Seulement, tu sais…**

Je lui coupa la parole en me retournant et en lui posant mon index sur sa bouche.

**Chut. C'est pas grave, je comprends très bien. C'est juste qu'il y a des moments, où ton absence m'est moins supportable que d'autres.**

Je me nicha dans ses bras protecteurs quelques secondes, puis les quittèrent à contre cœur. Je l'embrassa tendrement puis alla lui ouvrir la porte.

**Allez, tu vas être en retard.**

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis juste avant de partir, posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

**J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.**

Et il partit. Je souris tristement, car il devait partir pour toute la journée, encore. Mais ses paroles me réchauffèrent tout de même le cœur. J'allais sortir à mon tour pour aller voir Temari, lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et chuta dans le vide. La pièce avait littéralement explosée. Il n'y avait plus le mur extérieur et le sol penchait dangereusement. J'avais glissé jusqu'au bord où je venais de trouver le câble de quelque chose auquel je m'accrocha fermement. C'était sans compter sur l'armoire qui m'arriva dessus. Je ne pus retenir un cri lorsqu'elle me percuta et que je tomba en chute libre. Je me retourna, fis des signes avec mes mains et envoya une forte pression vers le sol avec ma maîtrise de l'air pour appréhender ma chute, juste avant de toucher le sol. Je retombais donc sur mes pieds, accroupies au sol et releva vivement la tête. Une personne se trouvait face à moi. Mon sang se glaça lorsque je reconnus un membre de l'Akatsuki : Deidara. J'avais entendu qu'ils recherchaient tous les jinchurikis dernièrement et en avaient déjà attrapés beaucoup. J'avais prié secrètement pour qu'ils ne viennent jamais pour Gaara. Visiblement, mes prières n'avaient pas été entendues. Je me releva et lui jeta un regard incendiaire, qu'il ne sembla pas prendre au sérieux.

**Apparemment, j'ai raté le Kazekage de peu. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai au moins gagné ce qui lui sert de fiancée. Peut-être se rendra-t-il plus facilement comme ça.**

**Encore faudrait-il que vous m'attrapiez.**

Il sourit sadiquement. Je réfléchis rapidement à ce que je savais de lui. Oh mon dieu, il maitrisait les bombes.

**Que tout le monde parte se mettre à l'abri vite !**

Trop tard, je la vis à mes pieds. Et au moment où elle explosa je me retrouva enfermée dans du sable. Ma panique redoubla. Non pas pour moi, mais parce que je savais que ça signifiait la venue de Gaara. Soudain, le sable retomba et effectivement, il se trouvait à côté de moi.

**Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**Non, non ça ne va pas. Va-t'en ! Il est venu pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne. **

Il m'attira à lui et me serra fort à peine un instant, puis il me poussa gentiment pour que je m'écarte en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Protège les villageois s'il te plaît.**

Je m'écarta donc à contre cœur, une boule au ventre. Leur combat commença et moi je courus m'occuper des villageois. Je les fis reculer le plus possible, de manière à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri. Le combat fut assez sanglant. Gaara réussit à détruire un des bras de Deidara mais je voyais bien que Gaara s'essoufflait à vue d'œil. Il utilisait trop de chakra. Deidara choisit ce moment pour lâcher une énorme bombe sur tout le village. Arrivée presque à notre hauteur, elle explosa. J'entendis des cris tout autour de moi. D'ailleurs, deux personnes m'avaient attrapé au moment de l'explosion et m'avaient entrainé à terre avec elles. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Kankuro et Temari. Mais attendez, j'ai rouvert les yeux ! Je suis encore en vie ! Je releva la tête et vit que Gaara avait érigé un énorme mur de sable au-dessus de nous pour protéger tout le monde. Il s'effondra au sol par petits morceaux et je pus apercevoir Gaara. Sa boule de sable était en train de s'effriter, il n'avait plus de chakra. Il allait tomber dans le vide si Deidara ne le capturait pas avant. La panique m'envahit totalement. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je pus lire sur ses lèvres un : « je suis désolé ». Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je voulus courir pour essayer de le rattraper dans sa chute sauf que Temari et Kankuro me saisirent et me tinrent fermement. J'essayai de me dégager mais rien n'y faisait. Je me secouai alors dans tous les sens.

**Mais laissez-moi ! Ils vont l'avoir ! Ils vont avoir Gaara ! Lâchez-moi !**

Et là je le vis tomber. Deidara le récupéra en pleine chute et prit la direction de la sortie du village.

**Gaara ! Non ! Gaara !**

Je venais de hurler à m'en arracher la gorge s'il le fallait mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer qu'on me l'arrache. Je fondis en larmes dans les bras de Temari. Je pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps.

3 jours passèrent et je ne daignais toujours pas quitter le lit d'ami de Temari. Je restais là toute la journée et toute la nuit à contempler une photo que j'avais retrouvée parmi les décombres. Dessus, on pouvait voir Gaara me tenant dans ses bras. Je montrais fièrement ma main gauche où figurait ma bague de fiançailles. La photo avait été prise le jour de sa demande. Temari m'avait dit que beaucoup de villageois essayaient de reconstruire notre chambre telle qu'elle était pour apaiser un peu mon chagrin en retrouvant notre petit lit d'amour. Mais, je ne me voyais pas retourner vivre chez nous sans lui. Je fus interrompue dans le cheminement de mes pensées par Temari, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je relevais ma tête vers elle, qui soit dit en passant, devait être affreuse. En effet, je devais avoir les yeux bouffis à force de pleurer.

**L'équipe de Naruto est arrivée. Elle est dans le salon.**

L'espoir m'envahit tel un Tsunami. Je me précipita dans le salon et les vit. Ils posèrent le regard sur moi et je pus y lire un peu de compassion. J'allais les enlacer tour à tour.

**Ramenez-le-moi ! Vivant ! Vous avez compris ?!**

On aurait pu croire que je ne les aimais pas trop, mais c'était tout le contraire. Ils étaient de véritables amis à mes yeux. Surtout Naruto, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Gaara. Seulement, j'étais trop à cran pour être polie et ils le comprirent. Naruto me regarda et me sourit à pleines dents.

**Je te promets que je vais te le ramener vivant ici et avec un grand coup dans le derrière.**

Je souris légèrement avec les yeux embués de larmes, touchées par ses paroles. En toutes circonstances, il avait toujours les bons mots pour essayer de nous remonter le moral à tous. Je l'en remerciais en le prenant dans mes bras silencieusement.

**Je vous aurais bien accompagné. Mais les anciens m'ont interdit de quitter le village en prétendant que je courais droit à ma mort et à celle de Gaara, parce que j'étais trop impliquée émotionnellement. Ils m'ont tout de même permis de choisir l'équipe de secours qu'ils enverraient de Konoha. J'ai une totale confiance en vous et je voulais aussi qu'il puisse bénéficier de quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux quand vous le trouverez.**

Cette dernière phrase était adressée à Naruto, bien évidemment, qu'il comprit sans mal.

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore, si bien que cela faisait désormais une semaine entière, depuis que Gaara m'avait été arraché. Depuis le passage de Naruto, j'avais repris ma vie en main. En effet, après tout, Gaara ne serait absolument pas content de me voir m'apitoyée sur mon sort de la sorte. De plus, les villageois m'aidaient beaucoup. J'avais pu me rendre compte, qu'après ce qu'avait fait leur Kazekage pour les protéger, ils n'avaient plus de craintes envers lui et le respecté même beaucoup à présent. Ils me témoignaient donc leur soutien au travers de paroles gentilles et réconfortantes. Puis, j'avais aussi Temari avec son caractère de feu qui me bottait les fesses pour me réveiller et Kankuro avec son espièglerie pour essayer de me faire rire. Cela m'apaiser un peu sur le moment, mais ne m'enlevait tout de même en rien ma douleur. J'étais morte d'inquiétude quant à l'homme que j'aime. Aime, car je me refusais de dire Aimais. Je l'aurai senti s'il était… s'il était… Je n'arrivais même pas à me le prononcer rien qu'en pensées, car c'était tout bonnement impossible à mes yeux. Il fallut deux jours encore supplémentaires aux villageois pour achever la reconstruction de mon chez moi. C'est pourquoi, en cette chaude après-midi d'été, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée de chez moi. Je venais de les remercier pour leur boulot et de les congédier. J'hésitais à entrer. Il dut me falloir environ une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans exagérer pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et en refermer la porte. Je laissai glisser mon doigt le long des meubles, m'attardais devant les photos de nous, puis finis par entrer dans notre chambre. C'est là que je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps encore. Je me laissa glisser au sol et pleura pendant des heures surement.

15 jours à présent qu'il nous avait quitté. Je dormais dans une chemise blanche bien trop grande pour moi, car appartenant à Gaara. Il fait bien une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que moi alors forcément. Je ne me lassai pas de respirer son odeur. C'était comme s'il était encore avec moi. J'avais repris mon travail au sein de l'hôpital depuis trois jours. En effet, je suis ninja-médecin. Je fais également partie de l'équipe de Temari et Kankuro en tant que remplaçante de Gaara depuis qu'il est devenu Kazekage. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai commencé à progressivement faire sa connaissance réellement. C'est là que je pus m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre comme le prétendaient beaucoup de gens. Et progressivement, j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Je me rappelle encore de notre premier baiser comme si c'était hier, alors que cela remonte à présent à trois belles années.

_Flash-Back_

J'avais enfilée une jolie robe blanche et une paire de chaussures à talons aiguille de la même couleur. J'avais détaché mes cheveux pour une fois. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Il y avait cette soirée d'organisé dans le but de célébrer le premier anniversaire de Gaara en tant que Kazekage. Et oui, cela faisait déjà un an. La soirée se déroulait bien, mais aux alentours de deux heures du matin, j'en avais ma claque, j'étais épuisée et surtout j'avais un mal de chien aux pieds, qui non habitués aux talons. Je sortis donc et commença à longer la seule petite rivière existante dans ce désert et qui traversait le village. De chaque côté se trouvait un rebord haut de quelques centimètres pour éviter les accidents, notamment avec les enfants. En effet, la rivière était peu profonde mais gardait un certain courant tout de même. Je retira mes chaussures et y grimpa dessus en un léger saut tout en souplesse. L'air était frais mais agréable contrairement à la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle. Je fermais donc les yeux et me mis à tourner sur le bord les bras écartés et la tête dirigée vers le ciel, accompagnée d'un léger sourire. Sauf que je fus interrompue par une voix loin de m'être inconnue.

**Fais attention à ne pas tomber.**

Je sursauta légèrement et me retourna vers la voix. Je ne l'avais pas senti venir pour deux bonnes raisons. La première étant que lorsque je suis dans mon village, je relâche pas mal ma surveillance. La seconde étant que la voix provenait du Kazekage et qu'il cachait constamment son chakra, rendant impossible sa localisation. En un bond, il vient également se mettre sur le muret. Il était vraiment très beau aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il ne l'est pas habituellement, mais là, c'était à m'en couper le souffle. Il arborait un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il était justement en train d'ouvrir sa veste, surement dû à la chaleur ambiante.

**Tu ne devrais pas relâcher autant ta propre surveillance. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es au village, que tu ne crains rien.**

**Ce n'est pas faux, sauf que ça m'étonnerait qu'un agresseur du village ou extérieur dissimule aussi bien son chakra que toi. Si tant est qu'il en est un.**

Malgré le fait qu'il garde encore et toujours ce masque impassible sur son visage, je pus voir au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'amusement. Je faisais partie des rares personnes à l'approcher sans aucune méfiance ni peur et à ne pas hésiter à répliquer ouvertement au Grand Kazekage. En fait, j'étais même la seule avec son frère et sa sœur.

**Tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur normalement ? Parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la fête qui est en train de s'y dérouler est en ton honneur. D'ailleurs, joyeux un an en tant que Kazekage !**

Je lui offris un grand sourire sincère, auquel il y répondit par un léger.

**J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air. Et toi ? Tu t'en vas ?**

**Oui, excuse-moi de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais je suis fatiguée et j'ai un mal de chien aux pieds sur ces trucs. Dis-je en tendant le bras droit vers lui pour qu'il voit l'objet de mes souffrances. **

Ça eut pour effet d'agrandir un peu plus son sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant lorsqu'il souriait.

**Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te rend tellement plus mignon.**

Oups ! Je viens juste de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Mince, ça m'a échappé. Je ne pus retenir le rouge de venir aux joues et de détourner le regard vers la droite pour apercevoir l'horizon. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'il soit aussi près, quand je me décidais enfin à rencontrer à nouveaux ses belles prunelles bleus turquoises-vertes. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir encore un peu plus et donc de me mettre dans l'embarras. Il était si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage relevé vers le sien. Il tendit une main vers ma joue et l'y déposa délicatement.

**J'adore quand tu rougis. Tu deviens encore plus belle.**

Son pouce, sur ma joue, commença de légers ronds. Moi, je fermai mes yeux et inclina légèrement la tête vers la gauche, de manière à mieux ressentir encore son toucher. J'allais même jusqu'à soupirer d'aise.

**Si je suis en train de rêver, j'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller.**

Puis, il approcha encore davantage son visage jusqu'à venir effleurer mon oreille droite et c'est dans un murmure :

**Tu ne rêves pas Kisa. **

Puis, il recula à nouveau et ce qui suivit m'étonna au plus haut point. Il fondit sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je rouvris les yeux vivement, de surprise. Puis les referma, et me plaqua contre lui en agrippant sa chemise. Ce chaste baiser me parut durer une éternité, alors que quelques secondes à peine venaient d'être écoulées. Je rouvris alors les yeux et croisa ceux du Kazekage. Je l'interrogeais silencieusement.

**Je t'aime Kisa. Depuis le début. Sauf qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte.**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors d'un coup, laissant entrevoir à son aise leur bleu azur. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que j'en avais perdu la voix. Plusieurs minutes durent s'écouler, car le beau jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter de mon silence.

**Kisa, si tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé comme ça, sans prévenir…**

Il continuait toujours de parler, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage et je me hissa sur la pointe des pieds, enveloppa de mes petites mains son tendre visage pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Puis, je voulus reculer, mais il me retint en posant une main au niveau de mes reins et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je sentis le bout de sa langue venir quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, laquelle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir pour l'y laisser entrer. Nous fûmes cependant contraints de nous retirer pour reprendre notre respiration. Nos visages tout de même toujours très proches.

**Cela répond-il à votre question, chez Kazekage ?**

**Appelle-moi Gaara veux-tu ?**

**Tout ce que tu voudras Gaara.**

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit virevolter dans les airs, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage mêlé à mon rire. Ce fut le premier moment d'une grande liste où je pourrais voir Gaara aussi heureux et démonstratif avec moi et seulement avec moi.

_Fin Flach-Back_

Je fus soudain tiré de mes rêves par le tambourinement de quelqu'un sur ma porte. Je me levais donc précipitamment pour aller ouvrir, espérant avoir la nouvelle du retour de l'homme que j'aime profondément. C'était Kankuro, le visage grave. Mon sourire d'espoir laissa vite la place à une inquiétude plus que présente accompagnée d'une grosse boule d'angoisse à l'estomac. Je m'attendais au pire.

**Ils veulent remplacer Gaara !**

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement en posant ma main sur mon cœur qui s'était affolé sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, quand les paroles du frère de Gaara me percutèrent de plein fouet.

**Quoi ?!**

**Les villageois se sont tous réunis devant la maison abritant le bureau du Kazekage ! Les anciens sont aux balcons en train de leur parler.**

Ni une ni deux, je m'habillais rapidement et me dirigea en courant vers le lieu indiquait par Kankuro. En effet, la place regorgeait de monde. Ils disaient être sans défense sans Kazekage et donc trop vulnérable. Ils disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre indéfiniment le retour de l'actuel. Puis, ce fut la parole de trop que j'entendis :

**Après tout, il a été capturé par l'Akatsuki et nous savons tous que les autres jinchurikis sont morts !**

**Vous avez tous raisons. Commença un des anciens. Nous devons réélire quelqu'un…**

Je n'écoutais pas plus. Je me saisis d'une chaise, dérobée au restaurant d'en face, la plaça devant la foule en me frayant un chemin avec, et y grimpa dessus. Afin de requérir toute leur attention, je hurlai à pleins poumons. J'en avais envie depuis des jours et des jours de hurler et mon dieu ce que ça fait du bien. Pour le coup, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et le silence se fit.

**Je sais que l'absence du Kazekage commence à se faire languir. Je sais ô combien, sans Kazekage, nous sommes devenus une cible facile pour les autres villages.** Je marquai une courte pause. **Le métier de Kazekage n'est pas chose facile. Il doit passer beaucoup de temps dans son bureau, répondre correctement aux attentes des villageois tout en organisant les ninjas de Suna désormais sous ses ordres. Il doit également toujours veiller sur le village et le protéger au péril de sa vie. C'est ce qu'a fait notre Kazekage actuel : Sabaku No Gaara. Il l'a fait sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Il s'est sacrifié en puisant dans ses dernières réserves de chakra afin de tous nous protéger de cette bombe qui aurait dû tous nous tuer. Jamais dans l'histoire de Suna, nous n'avons eu pareil Kazekage. Certes, il est différent de nous. Enormément. Cela peut avoir suscité des craintes auprès de beaucoup d'entre vous. Mais au final, il est de loin le meilleur Kage que nous n'ayons jamais eu. De plus, il a travaillé tellement dur pour arriver là où il en est. A présent, il n'est plus là.** **Ma voix déraille un peu sur la fin, dû à l'émotion que cela suscite en moi. Mais devons-nous pour autant le reléguer aussi vite aux oubliettes ?! Cela fait deux semaines qu'il a été capturé. Une équipe de ninja a été envoyé à sa recherche. Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de quelques jours avant qu'on ne nous le ramène sain et sauf. J'en suis persuadée. Je ne vous** **demande pas grand-chose. Juste une semaine de plus de votre patience et après j'accepterais un remplacement.**

**Il est probablement déjà mort ! Cria un ancien. Tous les jinchurikis capturés par l'Akatsuki ont été tués après l'extraction de leur démon. Il doit en être très probablement de même pour Kazekage-sama.**

**Je n'y crois pas ! S'il était… je le saurais ! Je l'aurai ressenti.**

**Alors, nous allons nous basé sur vos ressentis et risquer une semaine de plus à attendre en vain ?! **

**Il n'est pas mort ! **

J'étais enfin parvenue à le dire. Tout haut de surcroit.

**Demandons l'avis aux villageois dans ce cas.** Proposa l'ancien.

Il se tourna vers le public et dans un geste théâtral demanda :

**Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Voulez-vous élire dès à présent un nouveau Kazekage comme vous le désiriez au départ ? Ou voulez-vous au contraire, accorder cette semaine pour apaiser l'esprit de la veuve éplorée de notre Kazekage ?**

**Je ne suis pas veuve !** Sifflai-je.

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la part des villageois et il en ressortit qu'ils m'accordaient cette semaine. Je les remerciai en ayant une larme roulant sur ma joue.

Plus les jours défilaient, plus mon cœur se serrait d'angoisse. Nous étions à présent vendredi. Il ne leur restait plus que deux jours pour me le ramener vivant, sans quoi il serait remplacé. Je me trouvais à l'hôpital. J'étais chargée de nuit aujourd'hui. C'était paisible et nous n'étions que très peu. Autant pour le personnel que pour les patients. Je déambulais dans les couloirs en tenue de shinobi avec ma blouse blanche ouverte par-dessus mes vêtements. Je me trouvais dans le hall d'acceuil. Il n'y avait personne ici. Je m'installais confortablement sur un fauteuil et resongea à nos précieux moments passés ensemble avec Gaara. Des larmes coulèrent lentement et silencieusement sur mes joues, malgré moi. Quand soudain, les portes claquèrent contre les murs avec fracas, me faisant sursauter. Je me relevai en un bond et me mis en position de défense, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Les larmes continuaient de couler. Je me félicitais ironiquement intérieurement de continuer à pleurer. Cela ne le faisait absolument pas. Quand je croisai les yeux de l'homme que j'aime. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise et m'effondra au sol, mes jambes devenus trop fragiles soudain pour pouvoir continuer à me soutenir. Devant moi se trouvait deux équipes de Konoha et Naruto soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait Gaara, qui ne me lâchait plus du regard. D'ailleurs, moi non plus. Je ne cessai de répéter inlassablement tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes :

**Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu …**

**Je suis… de retour… Kisa.** M'annonça fièrement Gaara.

Je me relevais toute tremblante et fixa à nouveau le jeune homme.

**Bienvenu à la maison !**

J'esquissai alors mon premier sourire sincère et dénué de toutes craintes depuis des jours.

**Bon, c'est pas que, mais nous aurions tous bien besoins de soins. A commencé par le Kazekage là. Lança Sakura.**

**Vous avez raison ! Merci à tous ! Vraiment !**

Je leur souris à tous.

**Allez venez ! Allons soigner tout ça !**

Chacun fut réparti dans plusieurs chambres et je bipais quelques médecins pour me venir en aide. Je décidais de m'occuper de Gaara personnellement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais qu'il bénéficie des meilleurs soins et surtout, je ne pouvais plus le lâcher. J'entrai donc dans la chambre de Gaara et referma la porte derrière moi. Je tirai les rideaux de la chambre de manière à les fermer et courut me jeter dans ses bras. Une fois de plus n'est pas coutume, je me remis à pleurer. Décidément, j'étais devenue une véritable fontaine dernièrement. Les bras de Gaara se refermèrent aussitôt autour de moi et rassembla ses forces pour me serrer le plus possible. Il nicha sa tête dans mes cheveux et respira à plein poumon mon odeur, qui avait dû tellement lui manqué à lui aussi.

**Tu es en vie ! J'en étais sure ! Je n'en ai pas douté un seul instant ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

**Chut ! Me dit-il tout en me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que tu as du vivre.**

**C'est rien. Je m'en moque ! Le principal, c'est que tu sois là, à présent. C'est tout ce qui compte.**

Je reculai alors un peu, de manière à croiser ses yeux, qui m'avaient tant manqués eux aussi. Nous nous embrassions alors fougueusement et désespérément. C'est ce moment que choisi quelqu'un pour entrer violement dans la pièce. Et moi, toujours pas rassurée quant au fait que Gaara ne devrait plus me requitter. Je bondis devant le lit, prête à le défendre au péril de ma vie. Mais, ce n'était que Temari et Kankuro suivis de … du chef des anciens.

**Vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir mademoiselle Honda que vous n'avez pas le droit de soigner un de vos proches ?**

**Non.**

**Très bien. Alors, dans ce cas, où est le médecin de maitre Kazekage ? J'aurai quelques questions à lui poser quant à l'état de santé de notre jeune Kazekage.**

**Devant vous.** Répliquai-je du tac au tac.

**Mademoiselle Honda.** Commença-t-il à me réprimander.

**Vous m'avez déjà empêché de faire partie de la mission de sauvetage, vous n'allez pas en plus m'empêcher de le soigner si j'en ai envie.**

**Bien sûr que si.**

Sur ce, il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour appeler quelqu'un dans le couloir. Moi, je me rapprochai du lit et au moment où il revint dans la pièce :

**Et… oups !**

Je fis trois signes en faisant semblant de trébucher vers Gaara, et mes paumes s'éclairèrent d'une douce lumière verte.

**Ce que je suis maladroite.**

**Mademoiselle Honda !**

Je ne ratai pour rien au monde le sourire amusé qu'afficha Gaara face à ce que je venais de faire.

**Ça aussi, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué.** Déclara-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue. Geste certes puéril, mais qui eut pour effet de redoubler son sourire. Sourire auquel je ne pus que répondre. Je passai donc mes mains luisantes au-dessus de son corps afin d'en examiner chaque partie. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer et donc être à l'écoute de la moindre chose suspecte. Quand, lorsque mes mains passèrent au-dessus de son ventre, je les retirais vivement et fixa des yeux Gaara, cherchant toutes traces de réponse de sa part.

**Comment est-ce possible ? Ton démon ? Tu ne l'as plus ?**

**Non, je ne l'ai plus. Ils ont réussi à me l'extraire. Kisa, je suis mort pendant quelques minutes. **

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Mon Gaara ? Mort ? Plus de démon ? Vivant ? Oui, mon esprit était définitivement sens dessus-dessous. Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

**C'est l'ancienne du village qui a accompagné l'équipe de Naruto. Elle a utilisé une technique très dangereuse pour me ramener à la vie. Cela lui a couté la sienne.**

15 jours s'écoulèrent durant lesquels, j'eus très peur de me réveiller seule. J'avais enfin retrouvée la Kisa habituelle. Mais pas tout à fait. J'éprouvais toujours cette angoisse quant au fait qu'il disparaisse. Mais cela restait tout de même minime. Enfin, Gaara avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie sans le Shukkaku. Alors que moi, j'appréciais la disparition de ce démon, car il était beaucoup plus présent à la maison désormais, étant donné qu'il accumulait davantage de fatigue qu'avant d'une part. Et d'autre part, je le soupçonnais lui aussi que je lui ai tant manqué, qu'il avait encore du mal à me laisser trop longtemps seule. Et puis j'avoue le surveiller un peu. Bon d'accord, un peu beaucoup. Mais Temari et Kankuro me remplace parfois. D'ailleurs la très chère sœur de Gaara s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter en détail tous mes faits et gestes durant son absence. Ce qui eut sur moi comme premier effet : de la colère. Pour second effet : de la joie face au regard emplit de fierté qu'il posa sur moi après avoir appris le discours que j'avais tenu. Bref, Gaara et moi allons enfin pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Surtout pour sa part.


End file.
